


Thank You For Always Taking Care of Me

by lovetommo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo





	Thank You For Always Taking Care of Me

When Dan woke up on Sunday morning, well afternoon, he was surprised when he still felt Phil’s weight on the bed. Phil is always up before Dan, he’s the one who makes breakfast and puts an anime on the television so it’s ready for Dan and him. Dan glanced at the clock and it was noon.

Dan took a minute to wake up, but he was finally awake, he looked over at Phil who was sleeping on the other side of the bed. The covers were pushed off of him, his hair was sticking up all over the place, and he was shivering.

Dan frowned and quietly pulled Phil’s green and blue duvet over his body so he would be warm. He sighed, he hoped Phil wasn’t sick. He tip toed out of the room so he could let Phil rest some more.  
We went into the kitchen and got two bowls out and poured cereal into both bowls, just in case Phil was hungry when he woke up. Dan had just finished watching an hour of some random cooking show when he heard footsteps patter into the lounge.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw his boyfriend with his duvet pulled over his head and glasses at top his nose. “Morning, do you feel alright?” Dan asked softly. Phil groaned as he plopped down next to Dan on the couch.

“No,” he mumbled in pain. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked sadly, he hated when Phil got sick. He new Phil could take care of himself but he still always felt terrible.  
“My head hurts, my stomach feels like it is flipped upside down, and it is absolutely freezing.” Phil complained, as he massaged his forehead with his thumb and index finger. Dan sighed sympathetically and put his hand on Phil’s forehead.  
“You have a fever, love,” Dan sighed again. “Lay down and I’ll get you some medicine.” Dan hopped off the sofa and kissed Phil’s lips, but within seconds Phil pulled away. Phil noticed Dan pouting and said, “I don’t want you getting sick.”  
“Phil, I honestly don’t care if I get sick. If I wanna kiss my boyfriend, I’m gonna kiss my boyfriend.” Dan laughed, kissing Phil cheek and then retreating into the kitchen to get some medicine.  
Once Phil had taken the medicine Dan had given him, Phil started coughing bitterly. Dan quickly rushed and got Phil a water bottle as Phil gulped it down.  
“You alright?” Dan asked pushing Phil’s fringe off his forehead.  
“You don’t need to take care of me, you know,” Phil muttered pulling the blanket over himself more.  
“Yeah, I know. But I want to.” Dan smiled.  
“Lay down with me?” Phil asked, a small pout forming on his lips. “Fine you spoon.”  
Phil took the blanket off of him, ignoring the stabbing pain the cold was causing him, and opened his arms for Dan. Dan laid down next to Phil and wrapped his arms around the sick boys waist and laid his head on his chest. Phil pulled the blanket back over them and closed his eyes.  
“Just rest, love. Get better.” Dan whispered, pecking Phil’s nose lightly before they dozed off together.  
~~  
Dan suddenly woke up with a throbbing pain running through his body as he heard footsteps bounding towards the bathroom. Dan quickly picked himself up off the floor and ran into the bathroom.  
Phil was crouched over on the floor with his head over the toilet. Dan sighed, he really hated seeing Phil in this state. He leaned down next to Phil and started rubbing his back.

“There, there. Calm down, you’re alright.” Dan continued to whisper sweet nothings to Phil until he was done releasing his guts. Phil cried and leaned against the wall next to the toilet. Dan put his hand on Phil’s knee and said, “Anything I can do?”

“Make me feel better. That was disgusting,” Phil shook. He ran his hand through his hair and said, “you shouldn’t have seen that.”  
Dan laughed at that and said, “You act like it’s the first time I’ve seen you sick.” Phil cracked a small smile and Dan helped him up off the floor. “I’m just going to brush my teeth,” Phil said. “I’m going to lay down after.”

Dan nodded and left the bathroom to give Phil some privacy. He went into his room and put Death Note on the T.V. and waited for Phil to be done. He heard Phil walk into the lounge so he yelled, “In my room!”  
Phil walked into Dan’s room and heard What’s Up People by Maximum the Hormone. “Death Note?” Phil laughed, pushing his glasses up. “You need to get better so why not spend a day in bed watching an anime?” Dan smiled as he walked up to Phil and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. “Sound okay?”  
“It sounds great,” He said with a small smile.

The boys cuddled up in bed and watched re-runs of Death Note. Phil ended up dozing off a few times as they laid in bed. “I hope I feel better for my liveshow tomorrow.” Phil sighed leaning on Dan’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about that Phil, just worry about getting better.” Dan said, grabbing Phil’s hand and playing with his fingers.  
“Dan!” Phil randomly shouted making Dan drop Phil’s hand. “You said last night you wanted to film a video today!”  
“Yeah, and?” Dan asked.  
“You’ve been taking care of me and you didn’t have the chance to. You can go film your video, I’ll be-” Dan cut off Phil’s rant by saying, “Calm down. Everything will be fine. I’ll film it tomorrow, I wasn’t going to post it until Monday anyways. Just let me take care of you.”  
Dan kissed Phil’s forehead so Phil wouldn’t reject what he had just said. Phil nodded and slowly closed his eyes again. “Thank you, Dan.” Phil whispered.  
“For what?”  
“Always taking care of me.”


End file.
